Earth
Earth, Planet Earth, The World, or Earth-U662312 '(''the "U" standing for universe) is an expansive planet that features a wide variety of people, cultures, and ecosystems. It is the main setting of countless media, the secondary setting of In a Locked Room, and the primary setting of RPs related to it'' (''The PvZ Institute, The Great Crossover Competition, Heroes through Time). It is where the Locked Room Gang live and a majority of them were born in. It is usually where the special episodes take place in. Earth contains many native species, with the dominant, sentient species being humans. It is also an abandoned Gem colony. The Earth in In a Locked Room is similar to the real-life Earth and the Star vs. Forces of Evil Earth, but with a few fictional concepts added in; like fictional places and locations (ex. Mushroom Kingdom, Echo Creek, Royal Woods, Townsville, Danville, Swamp City), fictional people and characters from different games, movies, shows and other media, and many more. Earth is a vast planet that includes plains, mountains, oceans, and deserts. The planet is divided into seven continents surrounded by vast oceans. The planet is orbited by a single moon. Lands of Earth Earth is organized into seven continents whose borders are based on geographical features rather than political boundaries. Continents are not necessarily separated by water. With the exception of Antarctica, each continent is further subdivided into countries, political bodies ruled by a government. Several countries are in more than one continent. The subdivisions of countries vary, but every country has population centers such as towns or cities. Africa Africa is home to both sandy deserts and lush rain forests. Its nations include Egypt, Morocco, Nigeria, South Africa, Kenya and Ethiopia. Humans and a variety of exotic animal species inhabit this continent. Antarctica Antarctica is a large icy, ferociously cold desert continent located at the southernmost point of the planet populated by penguins. It is the only continent that does not have specific countries ruling portions of it however it has territories that are owned by South Africa, Australia, United Kingdom, Norway and Chile. Asia The largest continent, Asia is home to a variety of countries, including Japan, China and India. The Great Wall of China is one of the continent's most famous landmarks. Oceania The smallest continent on Earth and its largest country is Australia which is home to humans and a variety of animal species, including Kangaroos. It is often referred to as "down under" due to its location in the southern half of the planet. Europe Europe shares a land mass with Asia, separated from it by the Ural Mountains. Famous for its varied culture and large role in Earth's history, Europe is divided into countries such as France, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, Russia, and Italy. Famous cities include Paris and Venice. North America North America is the location of the United States, Canada, and Mexico, among other nations. The United States is home to many famous and influential cities and other locations. South America A largely tropical continent, South America is famous for the Amazon Rainforest. Countries include Argentina, of which Buenos Aires is the capital. In the series The Earth is seen in many dimensions, however the main one, also known as Dimension #662312, where majority of the gang was born and live in, is not seen until "Outside the Rooms". The main Earth also appears in special episodes, The Shenanigang, The Great Crossover Competition, and other RPs linked to IaLR, like The PvZ Institute, Enter the Locked Lab and Towns: An IaLR Story. Different Universes Earth has been seen in different universes. The Rooms will not be listed here, though. Earth-U291578 Earth-U291578 is the Earth in the old roleplays on the wiki. Instead of Echo Creek, a town located in Seattle, called Locksmithburg, populated with humans, Toads, Inklings, Pokemon, Slimes and much more, existed instead. Earth-U331890 Earth-U331890 is the Earth of the old Terminator roleplays. Pea Jay revealed that the future is largely tied into the new age of the space race, and the Terminator roleplays that took place in the past revealed that life started from other-worldly machines. This is also T3PK's home world. Earth-U747859 Earth-U747859 'is the Earth in ''Lost in the Fog. It is similar to the Earth in IaLR, except for a few differences, like Suburbia fully covered in fog. H4W-H4W 016 Gamma Earth H4W-H4W 016 Gamma Earth is the Earth that the Humanimals came from. It is a world of mayhem and random things happen. Ravaged after a thermonuclear war, the Humanimals were chosen to restore the world. Earth-U569544 Earth-U569544 is the Earth that Energetic Rosalina came from. While there may be no major difference history/geography-wise, the Locked Room Gang are more laid-back, casual, and extremely energetic. Trivia * For some reason, Inklings live alongside humans in the present day. ** The Inklings' population count is small, likely being at 8 million. * All special episodes actually take place in 2017, which is one year after the events of IaLR, which was set in June to August 2016. * Many celebrities in the real world also appear here. * The Sanctum and its apocalyptic world is in an unknown universe. * Pea Jay's and Hunt Dahl's takes on the future are different, suggesting that Hunt came from an unknown universe. * JeloJellyJam always tries to make the Earth in the series mostly similar to the real world, like classifying famous historical figures as humans and not humanoids (like Hunt Dahl), and many more. ** For example, even though Steven Universe elements are included, the Earth still looks like how it is in real life. Category:Planets Category:Gem colonies Category:Locations